


The Mythology Collection

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Animal Transformation, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Geralt gets fucked by a god, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Monsterfucking, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: The Witchers and co. find themselves fucking and being fucked by a few mythological creatures and legends. A mini collection of short fics based around a variety of real mythology adapted to fit The Witcher.🌼🌼🌼Chapter 1: Jaskier unwillingly gets fucked by the MinotaurChapter 2: Geralt aids a cuckoo which is actually Zeus in disguise and he's after only one thing- Geralt's ass.Chapter 3: Yennefer summons the Guardian of Childbirth but it backfires... or goes better than she thought
Relationships: Geralt/Cuckoo Bird, Geralt/Zeus, Jaskier/Minotaur, Yennefer/Taweret
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Kudos: 49





	1. The Minotaur

**Author's Note:**

> People chose random page numbers from mythology books for me to write about and low and behold, those pages dictated what a character would be fucked by next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is lost in the Minotaur's labyrinth and unluckily for him, he's found by the creature who thinks Jaskier smells good enough to fuck

Jaskier had lost Geralt in the winding caves- it could’ve been only minutes or it could’ve been hours for all he knew- the labyrinth was disorientating and Jaskier’s torch flame had died out. He had his back firmly stuck to the wall and had to use his hand scraping over it to map out where he was going. His heart beat loudly as he moved, he was sure it was a beacon to anyone around; unfortunately that included the beast they originally came here for, which Jaskier was terrified of attracting. Jaskier tried to calm down, he really did but his sharp breaths did nothing to alleviate his panicked body.

All he could do was carry on in hope; his shaky hand flowed over bumpy rocks until the wall jutted out oddly from a cold uneven surface to a broad, warm and burly area. One that seemed to move up and down with a rhythmic pulse.

His fingers traced what he found hard to process and outlined a muscular chest- knowing Geralt was a. clothed and b. humanly smaller than whatever he had found broke that small bit of hope he had clung to that it could’ve been him, leaving Jaskier with only the daunting reality- the minotaur had found him.

He wouldn’t be able to outrun it, especially in the dark and the Witcher wasn’t anywhere close by to save him. Reluctantly, he froze, scrunching his eyes up in an attempt to hide from the end he was about to face. He really hoped Geralt would share his tale as one of bravery- killed by a Minotaur while defending the village, not the truth of being lost and scared as he couldn’t do anything but stand still while he was devoured.

The Minotaur took a heavy step closer, the hooves echoing in the cave and it loomed above the man, its angry exhale blowing Jaskier’s hair. He whimpered loudly and tears rose fast to leak out of his shut eyes- there was no dignity to be found at death.

He waited.

The bull’s snout traced down Jaskier’s head to his neck, sniffing the sweat and fear as it went and stopping just before the shoulder. Its large nose pushed into him, trying to get an even deeper whiff of Jaskier and the bard could feel the nostrils as they expanded on his skin.

This was it, he was about to get eaten.

Except the Minotaur didn’t do such, instead, its immense human-like chest pushed up into him so there was no more distance between and shoved Jaskier back into the wall behind him- the pointy rocks digging into his skin through his clothes and Jaskier knew there would be bruises there tomorrow, that was if he survived till then. He was dragged shockingly from his thoughts by the beast bucking its hips forward into Jaskier’s crotch. So startled from the act, Jaskier’s eyes shot open and he gasped as the bull man did it again.

There was no rhyme or reason to the Minotaur’s messy thrusts forward that just kept coming and dug into Jaskier with force. He wanted to burst out into wails; he couldn’t escape the strong beast’s body and he could feel the Minotaur’s cock emerge from its sheath the longer it continued. Even as Jaskier sobbed out ‘no’s hoping it understood, the monster didn’t take any notice of it and carried on like it was in heat and desperate to finally unload its enormous balls- even if it was on a helpless man- which bashed into Jaskier with the momentum.

Betrayed by his natural responses, Jaskier’s cock twitched from the stimulation and he was mortified that something he desperately didn’t want couldn’t stop his body from reacting. He hid his face as best as he could in shame, angling it away from the hairy Minotaur’s head which nuzzled into his opposite shoulder, breathing heavier than any human could and a constant reminder that he couldn’t block it out even though he wanted to. The pitch blackness did nothing to prevent him from feeling every inch of the beast on him and he couldn’t pretend that it was simply another human rubbing against him.

It only moved away briefly to use its alarming horns to rid Jaskier of his bottom clothes, tearing through easily and uncaringly leaving bloody lines on his thighs and lower stomach. He felt the shreds fall to the ground in a poor heap by his feet; idly Jaskier thought it was a good reflection of himself, nothing but useless. He couldn’t escape to his own mind though as the Minotaur used its muscular human arms to swiftly turn Jaskier around- his face scrapping against the wall.

“Please don’t” His voice broke and Jaskier thrashed around in a last ditch effort to prevent the horror he knew was coming. Beast or man, this thing had a rooted need and Jaskier’s fate was sealed, regardless of how much he cried or flailed. 

The Minotaur’s cock felt rigid as it poked at Jaskier, the dark hindering the creature’s accuracy, giving Jaskier time to brace himself. Despite how frightened he was, he knew he had to relax to prevent at least some pain; the Minotaur obviously wasn’t going to prepare him and each bump gave Jaskier an idea of how wide the cock was going to be.

He found the strength to do some breathing exercises he’d learnt at Oxenfurt, blocking out each time the clammy cock nudged at his rim, blocking out how his own cock was standing to attention and unwantedly enjoying the pressure each time it squeezed between him and the smoother rocks, he even blocked out slight pain that rang through his body already. When he was ready, he loosened his tight muscles and stood in anticipation.

It still hurt, no matter how much he mentally prepared himself, the moment the beast found the right angle, it vigorously pushed through Jaskier’s hole; making the man scream out in time with the tearing that he was sure he’d acquired.

It was wider than a human’s cock and longer too, shifting through him with no equal resistance and when it bottomed out, Jaskier could feel the furry animal legs rubbing against his own- a horrid reminder of the thing that was in him whether he liked it or not.

It hitched him up higher with its arms, restricting his movements and making him nothing more than a steady hole to fuck into and he strained to hold the position on his tip toes, leaning on the wall- the only thing holding him up anymore. The Minotaur’s thrusts started harshly, with every one stretching Jaskier like it was the first time again. His head weightlessly hit the hard surface it rested on over and over but it felt like nothing compared to the pain of being fucked. Ironically the only comfort was the blood started to work as a type of lube and it slipped in and out at a more effortless pace.

It eventually found a flow which Jaskier used to drift away from his own mind; each jostle tempting him to float further, away from the short breathing and noises from the beast in his ear, away from the precome that leaked down his shaft and away from the abuse of his ass.

He felt numb and yet everything burnt. Could barely register as the Minotaur slipped its arms around his waist to bend him and pull his hips back into it, matching its thrusts. The new position angled the beast’s cock to bash right into Jaskier’s prostate. His body couldn’t ignore that and he let out a moan at the feeling, accidentally finding himself trying to get the monster to do it again.

It rubbed against the gland, massaging it, although not on purpose. Jaskier’s mind went hazy from it being repeatedly treated to such an intense feeling and he came onto the rock, painting it with his shame. The Minotaur continued to milk his prostate through it and he blacked out briefly afterwards, a mix of exhaustion and shock.

When he came round, the beast was still using him, although it seemed to have got sloppier. It whined loudly with its uncoordinated movement, right into Jaskier’s ear.

It didn’t take long for it to erupt. It came into Jaskier in large strings and he could feel the seed bursting up into him, feeling heavy in his stomach. With what little energy he had, he lifted a hand up to rest there, unable to process while his belly bulged from the copious amount of the monster’s cum that filled him.

The balls of the beast hit Jaskier a few more times and then the Minotaur finally pulled out; Jaskier fell to the ground with nothing left to hold him up and he sagged on the ground, his head leaning on the wall.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a flicker of light coming from a tunnel, illuminating the cave enough to subsequently let Jaskier see the thing that just broke him. It was an ugly large creature, its legs and head that of a bull and its chest and arms of a human. It was far worse than that which was described to them beforehand. Worst of all, its cock was still sliding back into its sheath and Jaskier got a glimpse of the red and grotesque thing which had been in him before it disappeared.

He noted a worried Geralt come through the tunnel with his torch alit and sword ready, Jaskier’s name on his tongue but the bard passed out before he knew what he was going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on Theseus and the Minotaur but the Minotaur is more horny


	2. Zeus and The Cuckoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is fooled into thinking a cuckoo is in need of shelter but it's actually Zeus transformed and that shapeshifting bird is only after one thing from Geralt.

It was pouring heavily, so much so that it made Geralt’s travels impossible and forced him to stop. The only shelter around being that of the trees which did little to stop the rain from falling through.

He didn’t seem to be the only one suffering though; a small cuckoo sat a few feet away, drenched to the bone and shivering. It was a pitiful sight and this far out into the forest, where no one else was around; Geralt could openly feel sorry for the bird and offer help. He chucked small chunks of bread toward it, they got wet almost instantly but the bird followed the trail contentedly nonetheless.

Once it hopped onto Geralt’s leg, devouring the last piece of food presented, Geralt slowly lifted up his shirt to offer shelter to the animal. In such horrid conditions, it accepted the makeshift roof quickly.

Geralt felt his heart swell at the sight of the cuckoo huddling into his stomach- the small act of kindness flourished into the trust the bird showed. Perhaps the rain wasn’t such a bad thing if it allowed Geralt to experience that moment. It even brought a rare genuine smile to his lips.

It moved in closely and the bird’s head rubbed against him for quite a while, he would’ve thought it was maybe trying to dry off on him but it diverted from his stomach down to the lip of his trousers and continued to nudge its head in deeply as if trying to get into them.

The bird possessed far greater strength than expected and managed to slip its head in and yet, it wanted to go further. Geralt went to grab it to stop the madness transpiring but its wings shot out and bashed him away. No matter how much force he put behind picking it up, it managed to outdo the Witcher and hold him off. He knew the bird must be cold and wet but this was ridiculous, he’d never seen one act like so before, the cherished moment from before was being ruined by the peculiar behaviour.

It flapped about like crazy, gaining the momentum and strength to slither its body in completely. An obvious lump at the front of his breeches outlining the bird as it made its descent avidly.

Geralt’s hands raced to stop it going anywhere else, lest the strange bird suffocates but he found he couldn’t get a grip no matter how much he tried, like a powerful force deemed him incapable and held him at bay, completely useless as the bird wriggled next to his cock. Its feathers tickling along it and the jerk that came out of Geralt from it made him even more frustrated; he wasn’t about to get off from a bird fluttering beside his cock. He ignored his body’s response and unlaced his clothes to get a hand in to try harder in stopping the cuckoo. How it was managing to dig itself in so far was boggling and still it continued, squeezing past his balls and burrowed under him, while his own hand was struggling to work around his clothes.

The bird had a one-track mind it would seem and it nuzzled between his cheeks, brushing his sensitive skin there and making Geralt gasp at the sensation. At least with his breeches open, his cock had the room to expand painlessly, although ultimately shamefully.

It was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate as the cuckoo buried itself further, its head nudging at his rim and making him dribble with his mouth open as wide as it was. It was nothing compared to how wide the bird began stretching him. He could feel its head poking into him, through the muscle and somehow the bird’s body was slick enough to follow through after. His hole was opened wide pleasantly, surprising Geralt that there was no expected pain. The ecstasy it brought made precome dribble from his cock and his back arched.

He clenched his ass together to push the cuckoo deeper into him; it was an appalling natural reaction but as it submerged more, he delighted in the full feeling it brought. Its movement brushed inside him and after he was sure he couldn’t deal with much more, the bird started to expand in him.

Geralt begged that it wasn’t about to burst in him.

But there was an odd sensation as the bird enlarged, it wasn’t so much as just getting bigger, it was completely changing shape; transforming into a more consistent and swollen feature and it extended back out past his rim- Geralt groaning at the feeling- His breeches ripped from him as legs sprouted under him and a chest behind him. The bird had formed into an oversized human; muscular and powerful as it easily held him in place- atop the man, riding his cock.

Geralt could only try and piece his mind together as he was bounced on the shapeshifter; the man grunting behind Geralt and enthusiastically slamming his hips up to meet Geralt’s ass.

And Geralt couldn’t deny that he loved it. He might not be able to fully grasp what happened but he knew a good cock when he felt it; it had been years since he’d been able to find someone larger than a Witcher to satisfy that itch but this strange being was huge and practiced by the way he smoothly bottomed out repeatedly.

Geralt rose up to get his legs under him better, kneeling to give him leverage to fall back down hard and accurately. At some point, he had cummed over himself- didn’t even realise until he looked down- and it covered his stomach. His cock was already rising again, maybe it was when the bird had wormed into him or when it expanded in him to make him feel ready to burst himself or perhaps it was when he felt the firm chest held closely to his back, he didn’t remember but he knew the next time would be because he wanted to be split open, to feel the burn in the morning.

The stranger laughed behind him but it didn’t stop Geralt from riding him with his last bits of energy, this could’ve been the last chance he got a good dick and he didn’t want to waste it.

Which is why when the man came, Geralt squeezed around him and drained every last drop out of them, wanting to have it fill him up and leave him gratified. The large cock must’ve had a pair of matching large balls as he brimmed with the seed.

“Humans are always so desperate to please”

The man disappeared, not a trace left of him other than the cum that began to leak out of Geralt. Geralt was so blissed out, he didn’t even realise the rain had strangely stopped at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the myth of how Zeus turned into a cuckoo to make Hera try to help it, only when she does, Zeus transforms back and rapes her. This is based on that


	3. Taweret and Yennefer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer summoned an Egyptian Guardian of childbirth but it puts her in her place

_Is this not what you wanted child? You summoned me, thought you could make demands of me but you’re as insignificant as the rest; weak when faced with real power_

The voice bounced inside Yennefer’s skull, making her head ache. The being held her down to the ground, deflecting any attempts Yennefer made with her chaos to push them off, frustratingly proving it right. Yennefer was powerless to the Taweret, the disgusting beast, with its stumpy hippo body weighing down on her, its lion-esque arms and legs digging into Yennefer’s skin and its elongated human breasts rubbing against her own.

The paw yanked Yennefer’s legs apart and the witch quivered. She was not one to bow to the demands of other, since Aretuza she never had to again- no one matched her chaos and those that tried, fell to their knees in fear of Yennefer one way or another. Taweret wasn’t like any human though and Yennefer was a fool to think she could take whatever she wanted from the being.

They raised a claw to her heat, making delicate trails over her lips there and Yennefer arched her back with a lengthy moan. Let it not be said that Yennefer didn’t make the best out of any circumstance; her hand grabbed onto Taweret’s wrist and tried to push the finger past her lips and into her cunt.

_You have no rights to make demands_

Yennefer let out an urgent whine, she was getting wetter but it would seem she wouldn’t be fulfilling her need yet; if they were going to fuck her, the horrid beast should at least hurry up.

The tentative touches were definitely not enough, she needed more and soon. Each tease made her weep out, as soon as she was sure they would finally push through- the feel of fur brushing over her and a slight pressure beginning- they’d pull back away and Yennefer tried to shift her hips closer to force it in but never finding what she wanted. It was torture. It felt like it went on for years, her cunt throbbing with the need for the claws to penetrate, the small glimpses of what was to come making it agonising.

_You’re distressed, let me sooth you, child_

The beast lifted its other claw to grab onto its heavy breast and brought the disgusting thing up to Yennefer’s mouth, smearing the white liquid that came out over her lips, trying to get her to open up and suck. She’d never admit it but it worked and soon she was licking at the nub, tasting the substance on her tongue; it was nothing like human’s milk, it was sourer and had an odd aroma. But it was soothing as promised; the warmth filled her mouth and eased her mind, she sucked enthusiastically, trying to get ever last drop.

She grinded her cunt up onto the smooth hippo skin above her in time with each burst of milk, leaving a trail of her slick on it. Taweret seemed to enjoy it equally as she leant down to meet each touch.

Now calmer, Yennefer waited patiently- still consuming their milk- for the beast to resume with its paw. It found its way back to her entrance and motioned its way in a spiral until it reached her hole; this time it didn’t pull back, its claw slipped in and Yennefer sighed gratefully.

Taweret worked her on her single finger and Yennefer gushed at the skilful beast. It opened her wide, similar to that of a cock, and played with her magnificently. Yennefer shivered when it pressed in far and her cunt pulsated when it bent in her, pleasantly scratching at her walls.

She’d never felt so wet, her thighs were a complete mess and it only spread between them; making the hard skin of the beast slid over her easily in time with the finger that fucked her. The breast in her mouth bumped around and her jaw ached from holding on- desperately not wanting to lose the taste of the sweet nectar which made her stomach feel heavy with each jostle.

Soon the Taweret sped up its claw and Yennefer trembled under the pleasure and powerfully squirted from it.

The beast continued to work her through her orgasm, never slowing down; Yennefer howled out- mouth slacking against the breast, begrudingly too weak to latching on. Her legs collapsed down sideways hard, unable to keep them up anymore with such little energy left and she lay on the ground boneless. She may have summoned a ghastly mix-matched being but it sure knew what it was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than normal but it's about Taweret the Egyptian God and now I've made it into a horny God...


End file.
